Microcuentos: Momentos de Zoro y Sanji
by V. Bokthersa
Summary: Zoro y Sanji son, sin duda, los dos Mugiwara que más se complementan: Los más parecidos y diferentes a la vez y por ello comparten muchísimos momentos juntos.
1. Primer momento

Título: Microcuentos: Momentos de Zoro y Sanji

Advertencias: No todos los microcuentos son yaoi, algunos incluyen hetero

Resumen: Zoro y Sanji son, sin duda, los dos Mugiwara que más se complementan: Los más parecidos y diferentes a la vez y por ello comparten muchísimos momentos juntos.

Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, todos los que salen aquí son de Odacchi. Si fueran míos, ya hubiera desgraciado One Piece. No soy tan buena narradora gráfica como lo es él ;A;

Notas del fanfic: ¡Hola!, ¿cómo están?, yo estoy aquí nuevamente, publicando cosas cortitas, esta vez una antología de microcuentos porque estos dos se lo merecen. Tengo varios escritos, pero pretendo que sean 100 y cada uno es completamente independiente del anterior, a no ser que yo diga lo contrario (hay algunos que se relacionan)... y bueno, los momentos son de Zoro y Sanji, pero no todo entre ellos es yaoi, la mayoría es frienship, bromance y amor nakamesco... ¡Pero también hay algunos momentos homos!

Y me callo ya, así que... ¡A leer!

* * *

**Microcuentos: Momentos de Zoro y Sanji**

By V. Bokthersa

**I**

Y la pelea diaria comenzó. Los golpes venían de todos lados y a todos lados iban, pies y _katana_ volando a partes iguales por aquí y por allá. Esa era su rutina diaria y ambos lo amaban. Era su forma de decirse mutuamente "te quiero, idiota".

* * *

No olviden seguirme en mi facebook, busquen One Piece of V. Bokthersa's Adventure


	2. Segundo momento

**II**

Sabían que podían confiar su vida en las manos del otro y la vida de todos si estábamos, por tanto, ambos estaban listos para morir y dejar que el otro siguiera su sueño y protegiera a los demás hasta el fin de sus días.


	3. Tercer momento

**III**

Siempre creyó en el All Blue con una fe ciega y aún ahora no dejaba de creer, pero deseaba que Kuma tomara su vida en lugar de la del Marimo idiota. Él podía heredar su sueño a sus nakama, pero Zoro aún no tenía a quién heredar.


	4. Cuarto momento

**IV**

Las miradas iban y venían todos los días sin que el otro se percatara de ello. Las sonrisas al verlo hacer su actividad favorita, pero cuando las miradas se conectaban siempre parecían retarse. Ellos nunca lograrían cruzar dos palabras sin una grosería de por medio.


	5. Quinto momento

**V**

Ambos eran hombres. Ambos tenían la misma edad y eran igual de fuertes en pelea, pero había algo en lo que alguno de los dos debía perder definitivamente, o al menos eso pensaron hasta que se encerraron en el baño y descubrieron que los dos medían exactamente lo mismo.

**Notas finales:**

¿Y bien?, ¿les gustan?, por favor háganmelo saber. De ustedes depende si lo continúo publicando o no, pues si a nadie le gustaron estos pequeños microcuentos, no tiene mucho sentido postear los otros.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, negativas, halagos, tomatazos y cheques por millones de dólares (?)


	6. Sexto y séptimo momento

VI

Él ama consentirlas en todo, buscando migajas de amor y atención. Yo pienso que él es el peor de los idiotas y se lo digo a diario. Él debería darse su lugar, ya no como hombre, si no como persona.

VII

"Soy débil, soy débil, soy débil", eso es lo que parlotea el segundo más fuerte de la tripulación... y el más idiota. Si sigue entrenando así morirá. De todas formas yo sólo puedo ayudarlo a ser más fuerte con comida nutritiva. Nosotros los protegeremos a todos, seremos los más fuertes, _Marimo_ idiota.

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, hoy quise traerles estos dos más, que son como un complemento el uno del otro. Son algo así como las visiones que tienen cada uno del otro, lo que les reprobarían... en fin, en los comentarios de ayer "What" me dijo que estos microcuentos eran oraciones... bueno, lo son: Un microcuento es un escrito de entre 2 y 100 palabras...


	7. Octavo momento

**VIII**

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que se vieron. Dos años de no hablarse, dos años de no pelear, de no compartir esos gestos que sólo ellos dos entendían como cariño o amistad y los demás veían como desagrado. Se habían extrañado horrores. E inevitablemente lo primero que hicieron al verse fue competir, medir sus fuerzas. Y de nuevo quedaron en empate.

**Notas finales:**

Perdón por la tardanza, había tenido problemas para usar la compu y desde el cel no puedo publicar u.u


	8. Noveno momento

**IX**

Zoro era ocho meses menor que Sanji y un centímetro más alto, eso era algo que nunca les había quitado el sueño, algo en lo que nunca habían reparado, no hasta ese día que Chopper los midió y pesó a todos... y Zoro sintió haber ganado una pequeña batalla en su competencia interminable. Desde ese día no perdía oportunidad para, ya entrados en insultos, llamarle "viejo" o "enano" a Sanji.


	9. Décimo momento

**X**

Eran muy raras las ocasiones en las que lo hacían, pero a veces luego de lavar los platos juntos se echaban unos tragos en algún lugar del barco sin que nadie los viera. A veces incluso hablaban toda la noche, reían y reñían por estupideces. Les gustaba hacer aquello de vez en cuando. Y a veces también Sanji se recostaba en el hombro de Zoro y se ponía afectuoso. Después de la media noche y con unas copas de más le era fácil deshacerse del estricto código moral que le impedía expresar afecto a sus amigos hombres.


	10. Undécimo y duodécimo momento

**XI**

Su relación estaba completamente dominada por Sanji, eso Zoro lo sabía. Siempre era él quién provocaba las peleas y cuando no estaba de humor para pelear llevaba las cosas por la paz. Habría pensado que aquello era una especie de fetiche enfermizo del _Ero-cook_, pero él lo disfrutaba de la misma forma, tanto la paz como la guerra.

**XII**

Hasta las veces en que Zoro iniciaba las peleas, todo era culpa de Sanji, ya que por lo general lo hacía para llamar su estúpida atención. Le gustaba que el _Cejitas de Sushi_ se fijara en él, que siempre lo tuviera en la mira. Era la única forma de asegurarse seguir siendo su mejor amigo y rival.


	11. Decimotercer momento

**XIII**

Él siempre había sido una de sus razones más importantes para volverse cada vez más fuerte y poderoso. Nunca iba admitirlo, pero cada pequeña batalla que ganaba, cada progreso que tenía en su técnica, se lo dedicaba y esperaba con ansias el día que lo viera para medir fuerzas y superarle. Después de todo estaba en su infierno personal.

**Nota final:**

Este es tanto de Zoro hacia Sanji como de Sanji hacia Zoro~~


	12. Decimocuarto y decimoquinto momento

**XIV**

Sanji sabía que la personalidad que mostraba Zoro era disciplina y autocontrol puro. Él había visto al verdadero Zoro y no era para nada ese chico _cool_ que pretendía, era un llorón, un blando y para rematar bastante sentimental. Pero también sabía que cuando tenía una misión que cumplir podía mandar muy a la mierda todos sus sentimientos, precisamente porque su personalidad era disciplina y autocontrol puro.

**XV**

Zoro veía a Sanji explotar a diario. Él era fuego en su estado más salvaje. Podía quemarlo un instante y cuando se le apagaba la llama iba corriendo por Chopper e incluso trataba de cargarlo a la enfermería. Por ello sabía que Sanji no podría dañarlo seriamente nunca, aunque de ello dependiera su vida. Eso le enternecía a veces, porque Sanji era siempre una explosión de sentimientos.


	13. Decimosexto momento

**XVI**

Todos los Mugiwara creían ciegamente en los sueños, pero a Sanji el de Zoro se le hacía inalcanzable y, tras conocer a Mihawk, a Zoro también, porque a fin de cuentas un título debe defenderse. Sanji tenía el título del mejor cocinero del East Blue, pero eso no le servía de nada si no podía alimentar bien a su tripulación. Zoro ansiaba el título de mejor espadachín para cumplir su promesa, pero sabía que allí afuera siempre habría alguien que lo vencería con una espada o sin ella. ¿De qué le servía el título si no podía defenderlos a todos?


	14. Decimoséptimo momento

**XVII**

El ojo izquierdo de Sanji siempre había sido un misterio para todos, incluso su flequillo parecía ir en contra de la gravedad. Fue por ello que un día Zoro lo embriagó hasta dormirlo y levantó su cabello. Fue el día que más se rió en toda su vida. ¡Las espirales iban al mismo lado


End file.
